Non-compliance with health regimens is a serious issue facing patients and the healthcare industry. Often, a patient's treatment is affected when the patient forgets to comply with a health regimen. For example, treatment of a patient's illness may be impacted when the patient forgets to take a prescribed medication.
One of the leading problems facing patients with chronic health issues is compliance with their treatment, which consists predominantly of daily, yet often complex medication regimens. This often results in a patient's failure to take or refill medication, the taking of medication at incorrect time intervals and/or the taking of medication in incorrect dosages. While some non-compliance issues can be caused by a patient's unwillingness to comply, there are many patients who desire to comply with a health regimen, but either forget or become confused.